


Taking Chances

by yunbins



Series: Random Yunbin [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Read Taking Pleasure, Yunhyeong's POV, mentions of chanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: What happens to Yunhyeong after hearing Hanbin's confession?





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, suddenly I decided to write another story connected to Taking Pleasures. Please read the first story to understand this one. Thank you!

 

Yunhyeong is now looking back on the things that happened in the past, the things that were significant to where he is now. Here he is, holding a trophy, looking at the crowd, receiving his first ever Best Actor award. It has been four years since he joined the entertainment business, it was definitely not an easy path but standing on stage at the moment felt right for Yunhyeong. As he prepares himself to thank everyone who helped him in achieving the award, he took a pause and smiled - of course, he wouldn't forget to thank the boy that he met 8 years ago.

 

Yunhyeong took a breathed and ended his speech while saying "Kim Hanbin, I made it. You are part of this award, I wouldn't be standing here if not for you." Yunhyeong bowed, hearing both applause and murmurs.

 

Upon arriving in his seat, Yunhyeong received a questioning look from his manager, Kim Jinhwan.

 

"What?" Yunhyeong asked with a dead tone.

 

"Who is this Kim Hanbin?" Jinhwan questioned him with a suggesting voice.

 

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he added.

 

"Haha, funny. You're always with me, how will I be able to date?" He responded.

 

"Okay, point taken. You don't need to be so mean just to get rid of me," Jinhwan pouted.

 

Yunhyeong just gave him a little wink.

 

"But you still haven't answered my question," Jinhwan pushed as if he is milking a suspect.

 

Yunhyeong just smiled and answered, "Just check the news later or tomorrow morning. I know, I will make it to the headlines."

 

"You really are this generation's bad boy, I wonder why you have fans," Jinhwan stated.

 

Yunhyeong just playfully sticks out his tongue to mock Jinhwan. The night continued with the same trail of thoughts in his mind.

 

Hanbin. Dorm room. And college.

 

Yunhyeong welcomed the idea that some of these days, he needs to reach out and actually rebuild communication with Hanbin.

 

\--

 

The next day came and Yunhyeong is woken up by a nagging Jinhwan, he mentally takes note to actually change his code to avoid his manager from barging in whenever he wishes. He needs his privacy after all.

 

"Yunhyeong, you slut!" An overreacting Kim Jinhwan shouting.

 

He growled.

 

"Jinhwan it's too early. Let's leave your tantrums for later," Yunhyeong replied with a sleepy voice.

 

Then there was peace and Yunhyeong thought he completely get rid of Jinhwan. But moments later he received a stinging arm slap that jolted him to sit on his bed. While Yunhyeong is trying to ease the stinging pain that he feels on his arms, Jinhwan started to do his monologue again.

 

“You idiot,” Jinhwan started while pushing the screen of the phone to his face.

 

“What the hell--,” Yunhyeong paused as he reads the news headline.

 

Yunhyeong looked at Jinhwan and mouthed an OH.

 

“Told you I’ll be on headlines today,” Yunhyeong answered as he lifts himself out of bed.

 

Kim Hanbin, the famous Kim Hanbin or as we say B.I, everyone admires him even Yunhyeong. A sudden pang of sadness hits Yunhyeong. _I miss you, Hanbin._ Yunhyeong said to himself, _mentally._

 

He must have spaced out for quite something when he hears Jinhwan calling his name, again.

 

“So, are you going to space out the whole day or would you care to fill me in as to why you are suddenly involved with a Singer-Songwriter who is insanely famous, probably more famous than you,” Jinhwan asked while tapping his feet to indicate that he is in a hurry for answers.

 

“He’s a friend from college, we shared a dorm room,” Yunhyeong briefly answered.

 

“That’s it?” Jinhwan inquired.

 

“That’s it,” Yunhyeong seconded.

 

“You are hiding something, and I’m gonna find out what it is soon,” Jinhwan looking at him suspiciously as he tries t intimidate Yunhyeong and trying to squeeze out some information.

 

“Are you done now? I don’t think I have schedules for two weeks, can I take a rest and do some me time?” Yunhyeong warily asked. He is not on the mood to actually answer any questions regarding Hanbin, he is too occupied on how to reach out to Hanbin.

 

“Me time sounds so gay of you, bad boy! But okay, I’ll inform the management and release a statement of your cute little friendship with Mr. Forever Heartbroken, Kim Hanbin.” Jinhwan replied as he preps himself to leave Yunhyeong’s place.

 

“Okay, first of all, I am gay. Second, I’m only bad on bed. And lastly, get out and don’t comeback,” Yunhyeong responded as he ushered Jinhwan out of his house.

 

“Okay, don’t play too much. I don’t want your next headline to be a sex video, you ain’t going to star in a porn movie, YET.” Jinhwan replied before officially saying his goodbyes.

 

Looking at the trophy that he received last night, Yunhyeong recalls how he and Hanbin shared this dream, together - winning a major award in acting. Yunhyeong shared the same happiness that he felt last night when Hanbin received his own award two years ago. From being Kim Hanbin, he became famous with the name B.I - a name that has been welcome to every household. A name whose music is people’s anthem, a man that connects to everyone including Yunhyeong through his piercing lyrics.

 

Now, Yunhyeong is again left alone with thoughts of what happened four years ago - the day before their graduation. That lingered memory that has stuck in him for the past four years, that words that Hanbin never get to hear from him.

 

_“I love you,” he heard Hanbin saying in a sleepy voice._

 

_Yunhyeong was having sudden emotions, mixed. Something that he can’t explain, something that he wished to hear for quite some time now. Three words that actually wiped out all the exhaustion that he feels right now._

 

_“I know…” He replied then hesitated._

 

_“I love you too, Hanbin.” Yunhyeong whispered then looks at Hanbin’s serene face._

 

_He was certain that Hanbin never heard of it as the next morning upon waking up the bed was already cold and Hanbin’s nowhere to be found. Their time didn’t meet, they didn’t even get to see each other after the graduation ceremony, and when he moved out of the dorms - Hanbin already left with no signs of a speck of dust._

 

_He loved Hanbin, or maybe still loves Hanbin. It was not Hanbin that first fall when they were screwing around, it was him. Heck, Yunhyeong thinks that even before they started his little crush escalated to infatuation and resulted to love. However, he was afraid. Afraid that it might end up like how Bobby left him for Junhoe._

 

_Yunhyeong was stuck on his past relationship that screwing Hanbin was much better than having any serious relationship. Hanbin was his rebound, taking out all his stress and sadness while fucking Bobby didn’t result in any good to his own feelings._

 

_The moment he realized that he has fallen in love with Hanbin, he distanced himself. He made practice and script writing an excuse to not see Hanbin, made Hyewon pretend they were an item to divert Hanbin’s attention to anyone else but him. Yunhyeong made it as discreet as possible, he didn’t want Hanbin to think that he was a rebound. Yunhyeong was not ready to commit himself when he not completely healed from his worst heartbreak. Yunhyeong didn’t want to establish a relationship with Hanbin just because they have sex._

 

_For Yunhyeong, Hanbin deserves better, someone that would actually love him for him and not because of the pleasures that are given. He wants Hanbin to receive a love that doesn’t ask why and a relationship that starts with but. That moment, letting go of Hanbin was the best thing that he could do._

  


Even being apart from each other, Yunhyeong didn’t miss the chance to support Hanbin, silently. He occasionally searches everything about Hanbin, his music, career, and even rumored dating life.

Yunhyeong made up his mind to get in contact with Hanbin, probably the speech last night would go to lengths and Hanbin will hear about it. Yunhyeong wished that it would be the case, Hanbin is positively praying that he could see Hanbin anytime soon.

  


\--

 

Three days. It took three days for Yunhyeong to actually get in contact with Hanbin, having to work with artists that have worked with Hanbin before has its perks. He got hold of the other’s number from an idol-actor Chanwoo, who became a good friend of his. All thanks to Chanwoo that he has now Hanbin’s contact number. Yunhyeong doesn’t know what to do, should he call? Text? He is clearly panicking that he accidentally pressed the send button of his message.

 

 _Hanbin, I miss you._ That’s what it says.

 

Yunhyeong was beating himself for making such a mistake. He is frustrated as to why he did it. How will he redeem himself after this, should he send a follow-up text or just call to clarify everything. Yunhyeong was busy debating to himself on what to do when his phone suddenly beeps indicating an incoming message. To Yunhyeong’s horror, it is Hanbin - but the horror suddenly turned to excitement and maybe some hope. This time Yunhyeong instills that maybe it is time to take his chances.

 

 _I miss you too, Song Yunhyeong._ Five words that flipped Yunhyeong and his world. He was staring at the message for too long that he didn’t realize that he is crying, he is bawling his eyes out.

 

This is the chance that Yunhyeong needed, the chance to make everything right. He is taking his chances to get closer with Hanbin. This is Yunhyeong’s start.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please leave a comment


End file.
